Born of the Storm
by WhosHughesofDownton
Summary: Chelsie fanfic inspired by my love of both DA and Call the Midwife (not a crossover) in which Nurse Hughes comes to work as a midwife at Downton Hospital and crosses paths with Charles Carson, the formidable butler of Downton Abbey, just hours after her arrival in town. They become fast friends; perhaps even more over time?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Okay, so here we go! Off to the races and all that. This is my very first time writing fan fiction. Or ermm, scratch that... it's the first time I've talked myself into being brave enough to post my fan fiction. Anyway, I am fairly new to the DA fandom, but after the first episode I was completely obsessed and instantly jumped aboard the Chelsie train.**

**I also just recently finished binge-ing Call the Midwife and somehow my brain came up with the idea for this story. It is not a crossover, it is strictly a DA / Chelsie fic, but in the story Elsie is a nurse/Midwife instead of the DA housekeeper. So, while reading this you may feel that in some instances Elsie may be very OCC. However, she is a completely different character, as far as how she grew up and so her personality is going to be a lot different due to that fact. She grew up outside the rigid rules of service and that will definitely be reflected. Charles is basically the same character, so he'll still be much the same.**

**Both are younger in this tale, probably around the same age as Robert and Cora... perhaps both couples are even a little younger still. I'll flesh that out more later on when it matters more.**

**I'm going to try and kind of keep to a canon timeline as much as possible... relating to different events that affected Chelsie and/or events that are health or maternity related.**

**As this does pertain to health/maternity issues I am going to point out that this will definitely have some trigger warnings for several issues... i.e. stillborn birth, abortion, miscarriage.. etc and will probably mention blood and what have you. I will put specific trigger warnings at the beginning of any chapter that deals with a touchy topic.**

**Big shout out to lavendarl3mons, who has been super supportive... I never would have written this, let alone posted it, if she hadn't encouraged me. Also, lots of love to CarsonHughes on IG (I actually have no clue if she has a ff account) but she beta'd for me and also gives some great advice.**

**I don't know how often I can post, as I am a home health nurse and will be going back to school soon, but I promise to work on writing/posting as often as I can.**

**Please review, it would mean the world to me to know what you think! Especially as it's my first time posting anything. Love it, hate it? Have plot ideas or guesses as to what happens next? Want to tell me about what you had for lunch yesterday? Whatever strikes your fancy, really... I just want to hear from you guys!**

**Okay, end of my ridiculously long AN; I promise my others going forward won't be this crazy! ha!**

* * *

Elsie scans the horizon, quickly pressing her hat to her head; her hat pins useless due to the wind. Her skirts whip around her legs and ominous clouds rapidly gather at the edge of an angry grey sky. She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth before finally letting out a sigh.

A spring storm is fast approaching, she is in a strange town, and she is hopelessly lost.

Stepping off the train from York near two hours ago she had been filled with an optimistic sense of excitement. Now, she would be ecstatic if she recognized even one street name.

Elsie looks down at the directions grasped in her fingers for what feels like the thousandth time. She squints and starts holding the paper at different angles. "I could have sworn that symbol indicated I turn left on my way from the train platform? Or did he mean I was meant to go East?" Lifting her eyes from the page she turns her body in a clumsy circle, craning her neck to try and spot a sign she may have missed. "Nothing! I see nothing! Does this village even use street signs?"

She holds the paper out farther, now trying to decide whether she was supposed to have gone seven steps, or seven streets passed the Downton Bakery. "Ach! What difference does it make, I never even saw a bakery! Oh, This is useless!"

She drops her hands to her sides, once and for all deciding that whoever this Dr. Clarkson is, he wouldn't be able to show the forest where to find the trees. '_Doctors and their handwriting, honestly!'_ "Me Mam was right, don't ever trust a man to give you directions!"

She feels the edges of the worn directions flutter under her fingers as another strong gust of wind drafts through the deserted alley. She moves quickly to keep her skirts from blowing up and the useless paper flies from her grasp. She does not go after it.

Elsie hurries closer to a building, trying to take cover from the wind as it continues to pick up. A loud crack of thunder breaks across the evening, hastening Elsie's resolve to find her way back into town. She almost considers abandoning her bags but quickly pushes away the notion; they contain her only possessions.

Looking around she decides the buildings surrounding her must be former work houses; further down the street there appear to be abandoned apartments. "Surely it does me no good to continue in that direction, it looks like no one has been around here in ages."

She gives another half twirl, trying to make out any possible landmarks in the vicinity and momentarily reflects on how daft she must look, talking to herself on a deserted street in the middle of an impending storm but ultimately decides that just now isn't the time to care.

She swiftly secures the straps of two bags over her shoulder, picks up her work case and reaches to drag her trunk behind her as she sets off back in the direction she came.

After ten minutes and a spontaneous right turn, she still doesn't appear to be nearing civilization. She diverts again; ducks through an alley and spies a dog chasing a chicken under an empty clothesline.

"What a daft pair, the two of you!"

Elsie shakes her head in amusement and is about to continue down the alley when another powerful crack of thunder stretches overhead. There are several flickers of lightening and she gasps as the sky opens; rain instantly pouring down in sheets.

"Ach me! Not now, not today!"

The collie takes off down the road and the chicken flaps around the alley erratically. It finally screeches, culling a straight path and Elsie follows as it races through the back door of one of the apartments.

"Oh honestly!" She untangles her hat from her hair and takes in the squalor of the dilapidated interior.

A foul odor assaults her as she starts to move around; mold and rodent urine both competing to out permeate the other.

The floors are covered in garbage and debris, most likely from the fire that had apparently ravaged the structure some years past. All the walls are scorched in soot and several beams are down, creating a dangerous maze for Elsie to maneuver through.

"Such a shame," Elsie murmurs as she brushes her palm over the faded damask wallpaper, imagining how pretty the emerald green would have shone in its prime.

She turns around, stepping over a singed, burgundy recliner and quickly redirects her steps to keep from walking through, what she suspects, is a literal rat nest. "How lovely."

She shudders slightly and ponders if she should just brave going back out in the storm, but eventually she deposits her belongings in the least cluttered corner of what she guesses, used to be a family living room. 'No_ use chancing things, and you're already wetter than a drowned kitten.'_

She sits upon her trunk, resigned to spending the rest of the storm hunkered down inside the cold, dirty dwelling.

The chicken runs back into the room and squawks in alarm at Elsie's presence. The poor thing flaps its wings several times, running itself in frantic circles again before Elsie finally gets up to corral the panicked bird, shooing it quickly back out the door.

"Well, that was some excitement for me." She leans back against the closed door before unbuttoning her coat, shrugging it off. '_This has been the strangest day.'_

Her coat is carefully folded up under her head as she lays back down across her trunk, trying to get as comfortable as possible. It doesn't take long for her eyelids to drift shut, the combination of whistling wind and drubbing rain lulling her to the edge of sleep.

* * *

A little while later, Elsie's eyes open slowly, her mind trying to process a new sound. She shifts jerkily, bringing her feet back to the floor as she makes her way to the doorway.

Moaning. She's sure that's what she hears. Yes! Followed by tight, short gasps. "Well then, there go my chances of a quiet evening."

The door bangs back against the wall as Elsie pulls it open, rushing into the street towards the familiar sounds.

After years of working in her chosen profession, she recognizes the noises immediately; someone was in pain. Someone was likely injured, and out in the middle of a dangerous storm.

She has to help if she can, at least offer them companionship and dry shelter until the storm passes.

Elsie is soaked through as soon as she steps into the street, rain pelting her from every direction. She holds on to her skirts and runs through the muddy street, also trying to keep her hair from sticking across her face. "Hello?! Is someone out here? Can anyone hear me?"

She cups her hands around her eyes in the impending darkness, trying desperately to prevent the downpour from impeding her vision. She spins around, looking every direction she can see, listening closely for any replies to her calls.

Finally, after several moments she notices a figure crouched under an awning several buildings away. A whimper sounds from the same direction, breaking through the heavy whooshing of the rain. Elsie immediately picks up her skirts again, sprinting as fast as she is able. "Hold on there, I'm comin'!"

As she nears, it becomes clear it is actually two people. A hulking man leans over a heavily pregnant woman, using the sides of his jacket to try and shield her from the blowing rain.

Elsie is on her knees beside them in an instant, quickly assessing the condition of the distraught woman. "Help me. We need to get your wife inside."

"What! She's not…" The man is quickly cut off by the distraught woman before them. "No! The only place I'm going is home! My littles need me, they's home alone. Please!" She gasps loudly and grasps onto the collar of Elsie's dress. "Ahhhhh! Ohhhhh…."

Removing the hand from her collar, Elsie places it between both of hers, trying her best to put the mother at ease. "Shhh. All will be sorted lass, tell me your name."

"Virginia." She gasps through another pain and reaches out with her free hand, now to grab on to the strange man. "Please. My babies! You promised to walk me home!"

"Virginia, look at me." The woman tentatively looks up, meeting Elsie's calm, blue eyes. "My name is Elsie and I'm going to help you, okay? But you must work with me. Your babies at home can wait, but this one can't."

"No! I don't care! I can make it, I have to make it home." Virginia tries to get up but is instantly back on the ground, huffing in exhaustion.

"Virginia. Listen to me. We don't have time for this. We need to get you inside. This bairn is coming, and it's coming now. You won't be of any use to any of your children if you don't get through this delivery." Elsie speaks in a tone that brokers no argument and quickly springs to her feet. "Now, help me get her up."

The stranger stands up beside Elsie, looking to her for more direction. "Right. Up under her arm. You take the left side and I'll take the right."

Elsie bends into position but notices the stranger does not move; instead he is sizing her up.

"Pardon Miss, I don't mean to be impertinent, but do you really think that you'll be able to…" He waves his hand in Virginia's direction but trails off as Elsie interrupts him with a pointed look and raised brow.

"Certainly, I can manage. I am a nurse and have plenty of experience. Now, if you're done questioning me…?" She lowers herself back into a crouch at Virginia's side, making it clear the matter is settled. The stranger seems to accept this, or at least decides not to press further, and finally bends down and moves his large arm to mirror Elsie's stance.

"Now then, on three. Virginia, dear, I'll need you to help push up with your legs. One, two, three!" They all work together, pushing and pulling to bring the laboring woman up off the ground.

"Right. Good job, Virginia! Now just back up the road a bit. I have my nursing tools to help; you'll be holding your new dear one in no time."

Elsie changes positions, draping her left arm across Virginia's back, up under her arm. She is very pleased when their male companion hurries to follow suit without needing further direction, moving his arm down, right under Elsie's.

"Alright Virginia, small steps for me dear, and take deep breaths." The trio starts moving, slowly but surely, trying their best to keep Virginia as comfortable as possible on the short trek. He even places his large bowler on Virginia's head, trying to protect her from the worst of the rain.

Elsie and the mystery man move in sync, helping to distribute Virginia's weight. On several occasions one of the pair lose their grip, causing their hands or arms to cross over the other's.

He is obviously most uncomfortable with the situation and continually flusters out apologies, "So sorry!" "Pardon me!" "Do forgive me!"

Elsie, for her part finds his unease comical and almost bites through her bottom lip as she tries to keep from laughing. "It's fine, you're fine. It's no use going on about it, really. Can't be helped. I am glad of your help."

They finally make it back up the road and Virginia leans against the door frame wearily, panting as a new contraction hits.

"What's your name?" Elsie rubs Virginia's back soothingly and looks to her helper. "Carson. Mr. Carson, if you'd like."

This time Elsie does laugh, quickly covering her mouth to shield her impoliteness.

He puffs out his chest indignantly and Virginia begins to chuckle too. "Blimey, what a fancy man you is!"

Carson chooses to ignore Virginia's pert remark and addresses Elsie. "What, may I ask is so funny about my name?" His eyebrows raise to the middle of his forehead and Elsie notices for the first time just how prominent they are.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. Please forgive me. That just sounds so…" She hesitates for a moment, now fully taking him in, and notices the impeccably tailored, hard-lined suit under his coat. She shoots her eyes back to his. "Formal."

She cocks her eyebrow as well; two could play at this game.

"Yes, well, it's my name." He deflates slightly, not daring to counter Elsie's challenge.

"Okay Virginia. _Mister _Carson is going to help you inside the rest of the way while I set up my tools." She purposely enunciates the 'mister' and shoots a smirk over her shoulder as she walks in ahead of them, clearly teasing him.

He gives an irritated huff and sets to his task; guiding Virginia carefully into the dwelling.

"Careful, there's all manner of rubbish in the way!" Elsie calls from several feet away, extracting three candles and some matches from her bag. She lights them in quick succession, "ah ha! All the better to see you with!"

"I can't have my baby in here! It's disgusting!" Virginia clings more tightly to Mr. Carson, trying to turn herself around. He holds her in place but wastes no time in voicing his equal displeasure. "Yes, surely there is somewhere else to bring her? This is no place to have a child; it's a death trap!"

Elsie stands up to her full height, hands on hips. "Yes. Quite right. Are you going to carry her home, Mr. Carson?" He began to splutter unintelligibly, "I… well, yes… that is, I…" Elsie shoots him another unimpressed look; her eyebrow hasn't gotten such a work out in years.

"Virginia. Mister Carson." She draws out each of their names in frustration. "Obviously these are not ideal circumstances. Nothing about this situation is ideal. Would I prefer Virginia deliver this baby at hospital? Or at your home, Virginia? Yes, of course." She steps forward to grasp Virginia's hand and catches Mr. Carson's eye.

"Unfortunately, neither option is presently available to us; we must work with what we have. Right now, this is what we have. There's no use in complaining or wishing on the stars for something better. It won't change our circumstances, it will only serve to waste precious time. This baby is coming, very soon, and we need to be prepared."

"Now, Mr. Carson, your coat, please." Elsie lets go of Virginia and holds out her hand towards him.

"My. My what?" He looks at her aghast.

"Mr. Carson, honestly. Did we not just establish that we've no time to waste? What purpose does it possibly serve for you to question my every instruction?"

This seems to placate him slightly. He raises his hands to his lapels but again hesitates. "Your coat, Mr. Carson. I need something to spread under Virginia on the floor. This isn't the most sanitary environment, as you already pointed out. Anything we can do to rectify that, even if only a little, will be much improvement." She reaches her arm out towards him again, wiggling her fingers in his direction impatiently.

He nods, finally realizing he obviously doesn't have a say in the matter. The garment is slipped off his shoulders and placed into Elsie's waiting hand.

She holds in a quiet gasp as his fingers brush hers during the hand-off. Their eyes lock, blue on brown and Elsie has to shake her head to clear a pleasant shiver that runs down her spine.

She hears Mr. Carson clear his throat wildly as she turns and makes quick work of spreading his smart coat across the sooty floor.

She was quite thankful for the distraction of Virginia's impending labor, for, there was something about the mysterious Mr. Carson she found alarmingly captivating.

"Ok Virginia," Elsie moves back to the woman's side, reclaiming her hand and draping her arm around her back. She looks over to her reluctant partner, garnering his attention. "Mr. Carson and I are going to help you lay on the floor now."

Elsie slowly bent her knees, easing Virginia down towards the wool coat. Mr. Carson, for his part, was copying Elsie best he was able, altering his approach somewhat due to his larger stature.

They have just about gotten Virginia to the floor when she wails in pain, another contraction coming on in full force. She squeezes onto both of her assistants arms tightly and a sharp scream escapes her mouth, ringing through the room almost as loudly as the thunder outside.

"That's it, good girl. Now breath for me. Deep breaths." Elsie smiles reassuringly at Virginia before there's suddenly a large gush of fluid, right onto Mr. Carson's shiny shoes.

"What in the bloody name of…!" Elsie has to suppress a laugh that forms deep in her belly as soon as she sees the range of emotions that play across the face of the very dignified Mr. Carson.

At first there is shock, next, confusion. That lasts a few moments until he chances a look down at his saturated, black wingtips; his face then contorting into complete revulsion. But it doesn't take long before his features morph again; now clearly displaying concern.

He finally helps to lower Virginia the rest of the way to the floor and tries to get Elsie's attention.

Elsie, oblivious to his distress, turns leisurely back to her tool kit, looking for some rags.

"What was that? What happened? Aren't you going to help her!" Mr. Carson has returned to his full height, is now hovering over Elsie nervously.

She rolls her eyes amusedly before turning her body to peer up at him.

"It was just her waters, Mr. Carson." She nods firmly, as if this explains everything.

"Her what? You mean, that's supposed to happen?" His facial expression changes yet again; Elsie decides it's equal parts shock and confusion.

"Yes, Mr. Carson. Her waters broke, it's perfectly natural, and expected. It means the baby is causing extra pressure inside the uterus as it descends into the birth canal. The amniotic sac…."

"Thank you, but surely that's all I need to know about 'that.'" Elsie looks back up to Charles at his interruption; he clearly regrets asking.

Elsie rolls her eyes again. _'Men!'_ She contemplates how easy it would be to make him squirm but ultimately puts him out of his misery instead.

"Simply put, Mr. Carson, we'll be having a fourth person at this party in short order." She finally places herself on her knees in front of Virginia's bent legs. "Time to see what's going on down here, my dear. Mr. Carson, help Virginia out of her coat please, we must get her more comfortable."

He circles around carefully and helps the woman to sit up. He steadies her with a palm and uses his free hand to gently remove her arms from her damp sleeves. He proceeds to guide Virginia's back to the floor and rises, coat in hand.

Elsie beckons him to her side. "Bring it here, Mr. Carson. I'll be needing it soon enough."

He stands by patiently, waiting for more instruction.

"Wait, stop!"

Mr. Carson turns sharply, forces his back to the two women; covers his eyes for good measure.

"I must leave at once! Mrs…. Uh, well… Virginia, is a woman, a married woman. It is entirely improper for me to be present at a birth, to see her in any state of undress!"

Elsie has undone the buttons of Virginia's dress and is about to lift it over the woman's head.

She wonders how many times she will roll her eyes at him before the day is done.

She continues removing the garment but addresses Mr. Carson, exasperated. "Mr. Carson. Normally I would agree with you, however, as I stated previously, this is a special circumstance. It is just us three; we're in this together. Virginia and I are going to need your help."

She rises to her feet and makes to stand before him, eyeing him imploringly. "I'll keep her as covered as best I can, I promise."

She finds her demeanor softening as she takes in his wary expression and places her hand on his upper arm. "I know you are only trying to be proper, and I respect of you, but I will need your help Mr. Carson; will you please stay?"

She instantly sees the look in his eye pass from uncertainty to determination; he gives a slight nod. "Alright. If I must, if you need me."

A grateful smile grows on her face and she gives his arm a gentle squeeze in thanks, "I do."

Before she knows it, Elsie feels her hand all but torn away from his arm as Mr. Carson brusquely steps back from her.

He clears his throat frantically and throws his glance to the floor as he makes his way back to Virginia.

Elsie takes a moment to shake off her sudden embarrassment, '_Gods lass, could you have seemed any more wanton? Pawing at him as if he were the last man on the earth. Get a hold of yerself!_'

"She's right, mister. I don't got nothin' to hide and we'll probably be needin' yer help. Don't worry none about me. Sure it's nothin' you ain't seen before anyhow." Virginia gives him a wink from the floor.

Elsie releases a gasped chuckle at Virginia's risque comment, but quickly stifles it, pulling her lip back between her teeth.

She has to try even harder to maintain her composure when he puffs out his chest and meets her eye; he looks utterly scandalized.

"I beg your pardon. I find that kind of licentious remark completely uncalled for." He carefully smooths down the lapels of his suit jacket. "Now, if we may please precede." He gestures to Virginia's form.

"Of course. Yes." As Elsie gets back into place in front of Virginia, another contraction begins. Virginia's hands fly to her belly as she yelps in surprise.

"My my, Virginia, this one came on much faster than the others. Let us have a good listen now."

Elsie pulls a pinard horn from her bag.

"Mr. Carson, I'll have Virginia's coat now." She pushes Virginia's shift up over her swollen belly and drapes the coat over her lap.

"Now." Elsie shuffles to Virginia's side, raising up over her abdomen. She pushes the horn into the flesh, moving it to several locations. Each time she presses her ear to the top, listening intently.

"You've got yourself a prize bairn here, Virginia. The wee one is in perfect position and the heartbeat is fast and strong, just how we like it." She unfastens the buttons at her wrists, rolling up the sleeves of her dress to the elbows. Next, she extracts her nursing cap, placing it across her forehead, back over her hair and ties it tightly below her bun.

"Mr. Carson, sit here and hold Virginia's hand, if you'd be so kind." She gestures to Virginia's side. "And Virginia, I want you to squeeze Mr. Carson's hand as hard as you want when you're having a pain, alright?"

Mr. Carson snaps his head in Elsie's direction as Virginia grabs onto his large fingers willingly. He narrows his eyes suspiciously as they lock onto hers. '_Was that really necessary?_' She stares back defiantly, and tilts her chin to gesture toward Virginia, '_get over it, she's in pain_.'

He huffs and nods back reluctantly as he secures the grip between his and Virginia's hands. His eyebrows immediately climb to his hairline as Virginia begins squeezing, gripping like a vice. He tries to cover a wince by lowering himself to his knees next to her.

Elsie gives a little grin to herself as she ducks her head and sets to work removing Virginia's sopping knickers. She lifts the drape of the coat slightly and nudges the women's knees farther apart. She unties them and places them to the side. Mr. Carson does his best to avert his eyes.

"Virginia, scoot your bum a bit more forward for me and try to pull your legs up towards your chest." Elsie helps to push Virginia's legs back and reaches up between her legs. "Ok Virginia, you'll feel a little pressure now."

Mr. Carson turns beet red as her realizes Elsie is now reaching into Virginia's birth canal. He twists slightly away but still holds tight to Virginia's hand.

After a few moments Elsie extracts her arm, wiping it on a rag. She pulls the drape back into place and gives the top of Virginia's thigh a little pat. "Well, you're not quite ready to push yet. Just keep breathing through the contractions and we'll get there."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A thousand apologies that it took me almost a year to update this. My laptop mean unfortunate end not long after I posted chapter 1 and I lost all of the notes, research and bits and pieces I already had written. So, I basically am starting this from scratch. That coupled with some health issues and working as frontline worker during the Covid outbreak has given me very little time or patience for writing. Going forward I obviously hope to post a bit more frequently, but honestly it will still be sporadic. I also apologize because I know this is probably kind of clunky. I don't have a beta reader and I wanted to finally get this chapter posted. I might try and edit it a bit down the road.**

**Song used is called: "Elsie's Lullaby" by Greg Wickham. I thought it was kind of fate that I randomly found it down a spotify rabbit hole. I apologize for the (most assuredly) horrid google translation for the Gaelic. **

***Trigger Warning for mentions of blood and mother and baby complications during and after birth**

**Hope you're all staying safe and sane in these crazy times.**

Hours passed. The sun was long set and the new companions were huddled together in the limited beam of the candlelight.Elsie and Mr. Carson alternated sitting with Virginia, holding her hand and helping to breathe her through her birthing pains.During a particularly painful contraction Elsie pondered the man in front of her. Was this really the same man she met hours earlier? She noted Mr. Carson's soft expression as he grasped Virginia's hand in both of his. His side was pressed to hers as he leaned over her supine form, offering comforting words and reminding her to breathe. He only relinquished her hand occasionally to lean up and wipe her brow with a cool rag they wet in the rain.

He had proven himself up to the task of nurse maid; taking all of Virginia's abuse in stride. And yet, he was clearly still uncomfortable with the whole situation. He hid it well from Virginia but Elsie could see how tense he was. She briefly wondered if he'd ever be able to relax again after having his shoulders clenched up to his ears for so many hours. "I'll be back in a moment." Elsie wasn't surprised that he excused himself as the contraction finally passed. She checked that Virginia was comfortable and joined her assistant by the front door, one of the candles in hand.

For a long moment she stared, taking in his disheveled figure. His suit jacket had been cast aside, both his tie and collar were gone with his top three buttons undone. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and both his braces were hanging uselessly at his sides.

"Just needed some fresh air." Elsie nodded, watching as he folded his hands behind his back to straighten his posture. She knew nothing about this man but it struck her that he must stand this way often.

"It stopped raining." Carson turned to look at her then and she noticed just how flushed he was. An errant curl stuck to his forehead and she had the strongest urge to reach up and trace it with her finger. She moved her eyes and felt herself blush as he raised his eyebrow at her questioningly. She broke eye contact to look outside, hoping he hadn't noticed how flustered he had made her. "Aye. Unfortunately, I predict it will be a short reprieve." He gave a short hum of agreement but offered nothing else. A few more moments passed before Elsie looked back to find he was still watching her intently. She expected him to avert his eyes when she caught him, but he just stood there, staring. Their gazes reconnected and Elsie couldn't help the smile that ghosted her lips.

"Miss Elsie…" "Mr. Carson…" They spoke at the same time and Elsie chuckled slightly as Carson nodded at her.

"Pardon me, please, go ahead." He pulled one of his hands from behind his back, gesturing for her to continue. She smiled thankfully, trying to keep herself from blushing again. She wasn't exactly sure what she had been about to say, but it didn't matter now. The spell had broken and her senses had rushed back. "I was about to suggest we best…" A panicked cry sounded from the other side of the room and Elsie gave him a tired smile before picking up her train of thought, "…get back to Virginia before the next pain begins." He smiled back kindly and nodded before gesturing that she should lead the way back to the patient.

Elsie made her way back to Virginia, taking her hand and offering up a distraction. "Mr. Carson just bet five pound it's a boy." He raised his eyebrows again in shocked amusement and she winked at him. "I put up double or nothing on a wee lass. What's your bet?" Virginia groaned in amusement. "My mister wants another boy o' course, but if God knows what's good for 'em, it's a girl. I'd go 'round the bend fer sure at three 'gainst one." Elsie chuckled and smiled back up at Carson. "Are you sure you don't wish to rethink your bet, Mr. Carson?" He drew back his shoulders, giving the impression he may be reassessing his decision. "Hmm." He lowered himself to sit at Virginia's other side. "I'm sorry, no. I am sticking with my original prediction, I will not be intimidated into a change of opinion." He gave a smug smile. "Suit yourself, fancy man. But get ready to pay up." They all laughed and continued chatting as labor progressed.

Another hour passed and the contractions were coming right on top of each other. Elsie was back between Virginia's legs, monitoring her progress. "Virginia, lass, this is it. The babe is finally crowning, I can see the top of your wee one's head. So, when the next pain begins, you push. Can you do that for me?" Before Virginia could attempt an answer the wave of her next contraction arrived and Mr. Carson instantly took up his post holding Virginia's hand. "That's it, Virginia. Push! Push, Virginia! Good girl. Just a little more, lass. Keep breathing and push, push, push!"

Charles frowned at Elsie as Virginia collapsed back to the floor, panting after attempting several pushes in which she made little progress. "No. I can't. No more. It's too much." She was exhausted, she could barely keep her eyes open and she couldn't catch her breath. Elsie ran a hand up and down the outside of Virginia's left ankle in a soothing pattern, trying to get her attention. "Virginia, look at me. We're almost there, love. The babe's shoulders are now almost out. One more big, big push and your wee one will be here." Virginia lay back further in a puddle of sweat, panting even harder. "I can't. I can't do it." Elsie smiled to herself as she watched Mr. Carson raised one of his hands, stroking soothingly through Virginia's damp hair. Virginia gave a half-hearted whimper as Elsie used the mother's open knees as leverage to push up and hover over the distressed woman. "There'll be none of that, thank you very much." She reaches across Virginia's body to grip her free hand, squeezing it assuredly. "You can do this. You're already through the worst of it. All you have to do is push; one more push. You've done this before; your body remembers what to do."

"My other little 'ins din't take this long. I'm just too tired." Elsie saw her fighting to keep her eyes open, ready to give in to her exhaustion. "Virginia, come now." Elsie suddenly pulled their entwined hands between Virginia's legs, helping her to brush her fingers over the curls of her baby's protruding head. "Feel that Virginia, that's your baby, it's wee head. Right now, you need to gather your strength, every last ounce of it, and you need to push. Push, and bring this bairn into the world." She gave Virginia's hand another tight squeeze. "I'll hear no more talk of giving up."

Elsie released the other woman's hand and crouched back down in front of Virginia as she arched her back, reacting to the next contraction. Elsie hesitated briefly before whipping away the coat she was using as a drape. "I suggest you look away Mr. Carson, I would hate to be responsible for damaging your delicate sensibilities."

He pouted just a moment before Virginia hollered, bearing down to push as hard as she could. "That's it, Virginia. Yes. Good girl, good job. Just a little more. Push, push, push!" Elsie moved her hands to the baby, trying her best to guide it out but the left shoulder was stuck behind Virginia's pubic bone. "Okay Virginia, we're almost there. Just one more push, but I need you to do something for me."

Virginia groaned in frustration. "What? No! You already said that. You promised! What's wrong, why innit comin' out?!" Mr. Carson had to grasp Virginia's shoulder to hold her down as she scrambled to sit up. "Now Virginia, hold on. You have to calm down so Miss Elsie can tell us what to do. I'm sure she has a plan." He looked to Elsie hopefully. "Surely you've dealt with this before?"

Elsie nodded quickly to ease both their concern. "Quite right. No reason to panic." She leaned up to address the laboring mother. "Virginia. Your babe's shoulder is stuck behind your pubic bone…" Carson had to keep restraining her. "My what?! Oh God, how do we get it out?! Get it out!"

"Virginia, you need to stay calm. This is quite common, we just need to give the babe a bit more room to come out. I need you to lay down, flat on your back." Elsie turned back to her helper, motioning him to her side. He reluctantly let go of Virginia's hand and leaned in when Elsie began to whisper to him. "Mr. Carson, you and I have to hold open Virginia's legs, her knees have to be pushed back as far as they can go; this will open the birth canal further." She lifted her eyes to his, surprised to find his features set in determination instead of the revulsion she expected. "Very well, show me what to do." She was startled by his immediate agreement to help but quickly nodded her head to try and cover her surprise. Unfortunately, Elsie did not realize just how close they were and proceeded to knock her forehead into his chin.

"Oof… Bloody hell!" He quickly leaned back, rubbing his chin. "Ow!" Elsie tripped out of the impact, scrambling to try and regain her balance. Then, Mr. Carson's hands were grasping her waist, swiftly steadying her.

A warm spark spread through her at the sudden contact and her eyes instantly found his, desperate to see his reaction. The warm brown quickly darkened, proving he felt something too. They stood there, staring into each other's eyes, Elsie clinging to his arm. If she just stepped a little closer…

"Ahhhhhhh! I have to push! Please! Get it out, get it out of me!" The moment was instantly broken. He reluctantly let go of her waist and Elsie rushed back over to Virginia. "Mr. Carson, come here, I need you." Elsie rolled her eyes at her own words. 'Really Elsie, could you sound more desperate?' She went on to internally chastise herself for acting like love struck fool; she could have put Virginia and the babe in serious jeopardy.

He was still staring at her quite brazenly when she looked back, but he promptly averted his eyes as he stepped back to her side. "Okay Virginia, we're going to help you with your legs. Lay back and push as hard as you can when I tell you."

Elsie moved behind Mr. Carson, pressing her side into his as she reached around him, guiding his arm until it was wrapped around Virginia's upper thigh, pulling the leg back towards him. Once in place, she shot over to the other leg, pushing it up towards Virginia chest.

"Now, Virginia. Push! Push! That's it. Push, push, push!" Elsie reached her free hand into the womb to help maneuver thebairn'strunk out of the birth canal. Virginia gave a final push and Elsie let go of her leg in order to pull the baby out the rest of the way. She felt Mr. Carson watching her and chanced a glance in his direction as she gave the baby's bottom a few swift pats. He looked on in complete awe and she smiled genuinely back at him. The babe let out a startled wail, using its lungs for the first time. Elsie gave an emotional laugh of joy and reached to place the baby on Virginia's chest. "You did it, Virginia, you clever girl. You got your girl! You have a beautiful little lass!"

It was about an hour later. The umbilical cord was cut and Virginia had easily passed her placenta (to Mr. Carson's complete disgust.) She had a successful, albeit short, first feeding and Elsie was now using her Pinard horn to listen to the baby's heart and lungs. "Perfect! Just perfect! Ten fingers, ten toes and lungs clear as a bell!" She ran her finger over the soft skin of the little girl's cheek as she lowered her back into Virginia's arms. "Do you have any names picked?" Virginia looked down at the new bundle lovingly. "Sarah Jane, after me mother and my mister's gran." She let out a large yawn. "I could do with a long sleep, I tell ya that fer sure. Don't think I ever felt so tired."

Elsie gave a slight chuckle and picked up little Sarah. "A beautiful name for a beautiful lass. Alright little one, let's give your Mam a chance at a little nap. You certainly wore her out." She rocked the baby as she walked carefully around the room and hummed softly before she broke out into quiet song:

Codladh, Aingeal, codladh faoi spéir ghorm.

Aisling, Leanbh, aisling le do shúile oscailte ar fud.

Smaoinigh duit féin, ansin téigh do chuid is fearr.

Tagann síocháin dóibh siúd a lig do.

Dhia an chuid eile a dhéanamh."

She swayed back and forth as she repeated the chorus several times in lilting Gaelic. She was about to repeat it again when she looked up to see Mr. Carson watching her in wonder. Smiling back sweetly, she switched to English.

"Sleep, Angel, sleep beneath a blue sky

Dream, Baby, dream with your eyes open wide

Think for yourself, then go do your best

Peace comes to those who let God do the rest."

Sarah fell asleep after a few more rounds so Elsie ceased singing and made her way over to Mr. Carson. He watched the baby take little breaths against Elsie's chest. "It still astounds me to think she came into the world little more than an hour ago." He reached out to caress the foot that had escaped from the loose swaddle. "And you helped, Mr. Carson." His fingers stilled as Elsie looked at him earnestly. "I hardly believe..." Elsie interrupted him. "Mr. Carson, I'm not one to ruminate on what ifs, so I will simply say I was glad you were here to help." He resumed the trail across Sarah's tiny foot and a gentle smile settled on his lips.

"Would you like to hold her?" He pulled away at the suggestion. "Best not, no. It wouldn't be appropriate." Elsie clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes in bemusement. "How do you make that out?" He stepped back into his posture from earlier, arms bending up behind his back. "I simply think..." Elsie wasted no time butting in again. "Do you want to know what I think, Mr. Carson? You think too much."

He raised his eyebrows at her brazenness as she moved to sit atop her trunk with the slumbering baby girl. "Pardon me, Miss, but where do you get off? You hardly know me, I..." His voice was rumbling around the room despite his trying to whisper. "Mr. Carson, do hush up, the lass is sleeping." He huffed indignantly and left to stand just outside the door. "Men!" Elsie gave an exasperated chuckle as she made little circles across Sarah's back.

The baby stirred about a half hour later, fussing for her mother. Elsie walked the little one over to her mother. "Virginia, love. Time to wake up, the wee princess is demanding her breakfast." She knelt beside her, placing Sarah across her stomach but she didn't stir. "Virginia, come now." Elsie ran her hand up Virginia's arm, trying to rouse her. "Virginia. Wake up, lass." Elsie grasped the mother's upper arm, shaking it gently. Virginia released an unintelligible murmur, her eyes blinking a few times before closing again. Elsie shook her repeatedly, even pinching her arm with little response. "Mr. Carson." Elsie scooped the baby back up, summoning him back inside. She was trying her best not to panic but realized she must have sounded bothered, as he made it to her side in three urgent strides. She held the newborn up to him. "Take her." He leaned back slightly to keep the baby out of reach. Elsie was having none of it. She leaned up to force the baby into his arms. "Take her. I'm not asking."

After the baby was secure Elsie leaned back over Virginia, now shaking her even more forcefully. "Virginia. Wake up Virginia. Come on, come on! Virginia, love, can you hear me?" Elsie slapped at Virginia's cheeks and the baby started wailing as the atmosphere in the room rapidly tensed. Virginia finally startled awake at the sound of Sara's tears. Elsie was only momentarily relieved. "Virginia? Virginia, look at me." It took Virginia some seconds to process Elsie's words before finally moving her eyes to look at Elsie. She blinked a few times and raised her hand slowly to her head. "Virginia, tell me what's wrong. What are you feeling right now?" Elsie reached into her bag for her Pinard horn. "I… where am I?" Virginia moved to sit up straighter and winced before promptly throwing up all over herself and Mr. Carson's already ruined shoes. "My head. Dizzy." Elsie felt Virginia's forehead as she helped her lay back down. "She's burning up." Virginia's eyelids flickered a few more times before closing again. "So tired..."

Carson adjusted his awkward hold of the baby, and Elsie fleetingly thought he was doing a remarkable job of masking just how put out he must feel. He spoke up over the infant's cries. "What's happening to her, what would cause this? Can you not give her a Beechams powder or something?" Elsie ignored him, instead lowering her ear to the horn and pressing it several places around Virginia's heart and across her abdomen. She was quickly on her feet, using Carson's elbow to usher him away from Virginia. She reached to take the baby back from him, bringing its head to her shoulder to soothe it with gentle caresses.

"Mr. Carson. How far is the hospital from here?" She looked him straight in the eye, trying her best to convey the seriousness of the situation. He shifted uneasily, bringing his hands behind his back. "From here? A fifteen-minute walk." She added some quiet shushes to her pats, never breaking eye contact with him. "And if you ran?" He moved his gaze to the baby, reaching a finger to brush against her cheek. "Something's wrong. She's burning up. She's dizzy and her heart is beating too fast. She can't stay awake. She needs the doctor, as soon as possible." He nodded at her. "Very well."

Elsie followed as he made for the door. "Tell him the baby's shoulder got stuck, but other than that it was a perfectly routine labor; the bairn is thriving. Communicate Virginia's current symptoms and that he needs to come quickly." He nodded in understanding as he pulled his braces back up over his shoulders. He rebuttoned his shirt and grabbed his bowler from the surface of Elsie's trunk. His eyes met hers again and she gasped as he unexpectedly covered her hand with his. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Elsie just nodded, words escaping her under his intensely reassuring gaze. He offered a final squeeze and disappeared into the drizzle of the early morning.

"What's happened!" Mr. Carson burst back into the run-down apartment some minutes later, soaking wet and trying to catch his breath. Elsie was kneeling in a puddle of blood and rags between Virginia's legs, her arm in the woman's birth canal up to the elbow. "Mr. Carson! Where's the doctor?" Elsie scanned the doorway behind him as he rushed over, but saw no one else. "Halfway there I came across some lads delivering milk. I sent one of them on to the hospital. I wanted to get back in case you needed my help." He was looking at Virginia's body in concern as he kneeled beside Elsie and whispered, "Are we too late?" She offered a half smile. "No. Well, not yet." She began a sweeping motion inside the uterus, causing a new wave of blood to rush out. Carson had to suppress a wave a nausea. "She passed out right after you left. She's lost a lot of blood, but she still has a pulse."

The baby started whimpering on the other side of the room. Elsie gave another sad smile as Mr. Carson rushed to her side, adjusting the cocoon of assorted clothing she was nestled in. She calmed back to sleep after some minutes and Elsie pulled her arm free of Virginia as Carson returned to her. "I believe some of the placenta is still stuck inside. I was able to get some out, but there's more; I can't get it all. I can't stop the bleeding." She wiped her arm on the skirt of her dress as she stood up. "Help me elevate her legs." Elsie began dragging her trunk towards Virginia. "Let me." Elsie let go as Charles lifted it, placing it down in front of Virginia's body. "Now…" Elsie bit at her lip as she rolled Virginia slightly, pulling Carson's saturated coat from under her bottom. "If you will please take hold of her legs, here…" She pointed to the unconscious woman's upper legs. "Lift her up a bit off the floor when I say." She folded the garment several times. "Now." Elsie slid the coat back under Virginia as Mr. Carson lifted her slightly; her hips now higher so her legs could drape over the trunk more comfortably.

Elsie then lifted her own dress to start tearing off strips of fabric from her under skirts. "I need to pack her vagina, it might help stop some of the bleeding, buy us more time." She noticed his flinch at her blunt mention of the female anatomy, but she plowed on. "Normally I would try a douche, but we have no access to water." After shredding off several lengths Elsie was back down on her knees, pushing Virginia's legs apart over the trunk. "I need you to do something for me." She motioned for him to sit at Virginia's side and he kneeled down obediently. "You aren't going to like it, but I need you to put your propriety aside for now, this could save her life." She took his hands before he could protest, leading them to Virginia's lower abdomen, over her uterus. "You need to massage right here, knead it gently, like dough." She made the motions, moving her hands over his to demonstrate. "Good, just like that. Keep going." She gave his hands a grateful pat before returning to her pile of scraps. She bunched several together and reached back into Virginia to begin packing. Elsie took over for Carson once she had finished and the two took turns until they heard a wagon down the road. Mr. Carson ran outside, leading the doctor in to the two women. "In here, Dr. Clarkson."

"Thank you, Carson." The doctor made quick work of rolling up his sleeves and gave Elsie a clipped smile. "Was Mr. Carson correct in his report of your having nursing experience, Miss..." Elsie shuffled to the side to make room for him. "Hughes. Elsie Hughes. Yes, Doctor. In fact, I was meant to report to you at Downton Hospital earlier this evening to start work. I unfortunately got a bit lost after I departed the train." He bent over to feel for Virginia's jugular pulse. "Unfortunate for you, perhaps, but clearly very fortunate for Mrs. Bailey, here. She was supposed to be on bed rest but she has a penchant for disobeying my orders."

Elsie gave him a quick run-through of events. "Right. Quick thinking, I am very impressed. Your reputation proceeds you. I concur with your assessment and the diagnosis. We must get her to the surgery as soon as possible if we are to save her. Load her up. Quickly, please." He addressed the men that had accompanied him on the wagon and moved to give a quick once-over to the baby in Carson's arms. "She's fighting fit. Well done, nurse Hughes."

Elsie followed Clarkson outside as he climbed up into the wagon after Virginia was lifted in. "Well, Nurse Hughes, aren't you coming?" She began to climb up, but stopped. "All my things..." Clarkson reached out to help her up. "We'll send someone back for them, and you, Carson. But right now, we've not time to waste." Mr. Carson handed Sarah up to Elsie after she settled into a seat; they traded a heated look as their hands brushed. "I'll make sure your possessions make it safely to the hospital, Els... Nurse Hughes." He lifted the door to the wagon closed just as it started to pull away. "Thank you, Mr. Carson." They smiled warmly at each other until the wagon was out of sight.


End file.
